The present invention relates in general to a cooking utensil and, more particularly, to a wireless temperature-sensing assembly adapted for use in a cooking utensil such as a microwave oven.
A conventional food temperature-sensing means 13 disclosed in, for example, Fitzmayer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,696, issued Aug. 17, 1976, wherein a needle-like temperature sensing probe, a flexible shield cable and circuitry responsive to thermally-induced changes monitored by the probe are provided. The probe is adapted for insertion into a food being cooked. The cable is extended between the probe and the cooking cavity to connect the probe to circuitry.
As is apparent from the above patent, in the conventional food temperature-sensing means useful for a cooking utensil such as a microwave oven it is difficult to remove the cable for communicating the temperature sensing means with circitry responsive to the resultant signals detected by the sensing means. The provision of the cable has required that food be disposed in such a restricted position not to disturb operation of the cable. Especially, in a microwave oven comprising a turntable for carrying the food thereon while it is cooked, this requirement was never neglected.